Mate
by sekaimee
Summary: "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menangis lagi," / "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini!" / "Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi," / "Kita bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun," / BoysLove, Hunkai, Chanbaek, Krisho. RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1 : The One With The Beginning

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 1 : The One With The Begining**

"Ibu harap kalian bisa mengkosongkan seluruh jadwal kalian untuk minggu depan,"

"Memangnya ada apa,Bu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah membeli sebuah rumah untuk kalian dan kalian akan menempatinya minggu depan."

#####

"Sehun aku merasa tidak enak dengan orangtuamu, mereka telah memfasilitasi semuanya. Pernikahan, rumah. Aku... jadi merasa bersalah,"

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, mereka memang seperti itu. Apapun harus berada di bawah kendali mereka. Jongin, maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bisa mencegah perjodohan ini kau ta-"

"Aku tau Sehun, aku tau,"

Mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin sudah mengenal baik satu sama lain sejak kecil, tapi semenjak Sehun sukses dan menjadi kaya raya seperti sekarang, ia melupakan Jongin dan sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengan Jongin lagi

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun tanpa komunikasi, mereka bertemu lagi. Dengan satu alasan yang mengubah hidup mereka berdua. Mereka dijodohkan dan mereka akan segera tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dibeli oleh orangtua Sehun. Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah jarang – tidak pernah – bertemu lalu sekalinya bertemu mereka akan tinggal bersama, ya walaupun sudah menikah sih tapi mereka merasa hidup tidak adil, ditambah dengan keadaan mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan langkah yang cepat dan tepat. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa, tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan sebuah _bucket_ mawar putih.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu bernomor 614. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jaketnya, menekan tombol nomer satu.

"Baek, buka pintu depan,"

"..."

Selang beberapa menit, seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan pendek keluar dari pintu tersebut. Ia terkejut saat melihat laki-laki diseberangnya berdiri tegap dan menyodorkan bucket mawar putih yang semula berada di genggamannya.

"Chan-"

"Aku akan menjelaskan hal itu nanti. Selamat hari jadi yang keempat, sayang"

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Sekarang, aku ingin kau mengganti bajumu dan ikut denganku. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkan,"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

"Yifannnn. Syukurlah kau sudah pulang,"

"Ada apa myeon? Apa anak-anak membuat ulah lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa sangat lelah. Mereka sangat aktif, lari kesana lari kesini. Aku harap kau bisa menidurkan mereka selagi aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu, ya ya ya?"

Yifan mengangguk. Pria itu bergegas masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan tempat bermain sekaligus kamar tidur untuk anak-anak mereka.

Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka adalah pasangan yang telah menikah selama kurang lebih 6 tahun. Mereka sudah memiliki 4 orang anak. Jarak umur antara anak mereka kurang lebih hanya 1-2 tahun. Itulah sebabnya mereka tampak kewalahan mengurus anak-anak mereka, ditambah dengan apartemen mereka yang tidak begitu luas.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"Heum, mereka segera tertidur setelah aku menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk mereka,"

"Syukurlah, makanannya sudah siap. Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Makan saja, lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu, ini semua berat bagimu. Anak-anak, apartemen sempit yang jaraknya jauh dari kantorku. Dan aku tidak mau kau menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini dengan banyak tekanan di hatimu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang ya.. aku pikir ini cocok untuk kita. Minggu depan kita sudah mulai bisa menempati rumah tersebut."

"Ya ampun..."

"Ma, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Iya ma, ini hari Minggu dan ini masi sangat pagi,"

"Apa mama belum memberitahu kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon kepada 3 orang bocah di depannya. Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan gelengan dari 3 anak tersebut. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Kita akan pindah rumah, kita tidak akan tinggal disini lagi. Sekarang, mama mau kalian semua ikut papa ke mobil dan duudk yang tenang. Mengerti?"

"Aye, aye kapten,"

Joonmyeon menghela napasnya berat. Dia tidak menyangka akan meninggalkan apartemen yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Yifan. Walaupun ia senang dengan rumah yang akan segera mereka tempati, tapi apartemen ini menyimpan sejuta kenangan yang tak bisa tergantikan dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Junmyeon meraih ponselnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur. Setelah memastikan apartemennya kosong, ia mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Ini kuncinya," Junmyeon menyerahkan kunci apartemennya kepada Minseok, yang duduk tenang dibalik meja yang bertuliskan "Customer Service".

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan meninggalkan apartemen ini, Jun. Jika ada waktu senggang, main mainlah kesini ya. Kami akan merindukanmu." Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak pernah menyangka akan pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang begitu berkesan untuknya.

"Sayang, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" suara berat Yifan menginterupsi Junmyeon dan Minseok yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Hei naga, berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan membuat Junmye bahagia, aku tidak mau melihat ia datang kerumahku tengah malam engan mata yang sembab dan memerah. Awas, jika ha itu terjadi. Akan kucincang milikmu!" ancam Minseok sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke bagian privat Yifan. Yang diancam hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Junmyeon dan Yifan segera msuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Minseok yang mengantarkan mereka sampai pintu depan.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya, aku siap"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa boneka berbentuk hewan yang lucu ke dalam sebuah kardus besar berwarna coklat. Ia begitu serius dengan aktivitasnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berkuping lebar sedang mengamatinya sambil bersender di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau yakin akan membawa itu semua, Baekby?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chan sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau mulai memasukkan boneka-boneka itu kedalam kardus. Kau terlihat sangat sibuk hingga tidak menyadari ada aku," Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Dia merasa sebal.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau cemberut? Kau merasa cemburu dengan bonekaku ini? Ayolah Chan, bukannya mengabaikanmu hanya saja aku sedang bingung. Boneka ini akan kuapakan ya? Aku tidak akan membawa boneka ini ke rumah baru kita tapi aku tidak tau akan kuberikan ke siapa," sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang cemberut. Tangannya berhenti memasukkan boneka-boneka miliknya ke dalam kardus.

Ya, boneka-boneka tersebut milk Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa boneka. Bahkan saat tidur, ia masih meletakkan beberapa boneka miliknya di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, ya walaupun kasur mereka terasa lebih sempit tapi Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari boneka-bonekanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membawanya, Baekby?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Tangan lebarnya mengambil sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning. Mengamati boneka tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Aku yakin Chan. Aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa kedepannya, aku ingin rumah baru ini menjadi salah satu permulaan kehidupan baru kita," ujar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku rasa kita bisa menyumbangkan boneka-boneka ini ke panti asuhan,"

"Benarkah? Apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa sayang, kita harus segera memereskan barang-barang kita karena agen perumahan yang akan kita tempati sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi. Besok saat semuanya sudah beres, kita akan ke panti asuhan, okay?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan suaminya. Mereka lalu bergegas membereskan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Setelah hampir dua jam, beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar dan tegap memasuki apartemen mereka. Mereka mulai mengangkat kardus-kardus besar dan memasukkanya ke sebuah mobil box yang terparkir di bawah.

"Hati-hati ya, yang ini barang pecah belah,"

"Ah, yang ini tolong pastikan jangan tertindih kardus lain ya,"

"Biar aku saja,"

"Baekhyun, ayo. Kita harus segera berangkat, mereka sudah menunggu kita," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut baik oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dasar gedung apartemen tersebut.

.

.

.

"Iya ibu,"

" _Menurutlah pada Sehun, ia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu,"_

"Iya, aku akan menurut padanya,"

" _Kau tidak boleh menangis, kau harus menjadi Jongin yang mandiri. Jika ada waktu, main-mainlah ke Daegu. Kami akan selalu menyambutmu dengan baik, mengerti?"_

Cairan bening keluar dari mata indah Jongin. Bahunya bergetar. Ia akan segera menempati rumah baru bersama Sehun di Seoul. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Ya walaupun ada Sehun, tapi Jongin ini adalah tipe anak yang tidak bisa jauh dari orangtua. Memang sih selama ini ia tinggal di rumah orangtua Sehun, tapi paling tidak rumah orangtua Sehun masih terletak di Daegu.

"Pasti ibu, Jongin akan main ke rumah ibu jika ada waktu senggang," Jongin berusaha menahan bulir air matanya. Ia tidak mau jika ibunya tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis, ia tidak mau membuat ibunya kecewa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin memutus sambungan teleponnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di kasur dan mulai menangis. Membiarkan air mata yang ia tahan mati-matian lolos dengan derasnya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal keras. Tangisnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kokoh membawa badannya ke dalam rengkuhan yang hangat menenangkan.

"Sehun? Maaf ya, aku malah disini tidak membantumu,"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak..."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak mau Sehun merasa khawatir karena melihatnya menangis. Pria tan itu mengangkat pantatnya, niatnya mau kembali merapikan barang-barang mereka. Tapi Sehun menahannya, mempererat pelukannya pada badan Jongin.

"Ada apa?" heran, Jongin mengusapkan telapak tangannya di lengan Sehun.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini, sebentar saja," Jongin hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pasangannya tersebut. Ia balas memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Jong, aku tau ini berat bagimu. Ini juga berat bagiku, semuanya terasa mendadak. Aku bahkan belum siap dengan semua ini, an aku tahu kau pun demikian. Jadi jika kau merasa kita tidak harus pindah, aku bisa mengatakannya kepada Ayah dan Ibuku,"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Bukannya aku tidak mau pindah, hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diriku dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayah dan ibumu," Sehun menghela napasnya panjang-panjang saat mendengar jawaban jeluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia menangkap keraguan di mata Jongin.

"Tapi, berjanjilah padaku. Kau tidak akan menangis secara diam-diam seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Aku tidak mau terbangun di tengah malam dan melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak mau kau menjalani kehidupan denganku dengan terpaksa Jongin,"

"Aku berjanji. Tapi, jika aku ingin menangis apakah boleh menangis bersamamu?"

Sehun terkekeh mendegar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepala Jongin ke pelukannya yang sebelumnya sempat terangkat, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang,"

Dan Jongin bersumpah jantungnya baru saja berhenti berdetak saat mendengar panggilan Sehun yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Notes :

Hola... soo this is my first story. Maaf banget kalo mengecewakan, karena ini sebenernya gatau gimana caranya ngepost di ffn XD. So ini masi coba-coba dan semoga ga failed. Tolong reviewnya yaa, enaknya ini dilanjut atau di delete?

So, ya salken ya semua. Dont call me 'thor' pwease, kalian bisa panggil aku Moily atau apalah terserah kalian yang penting aku cewek. K bye gatau mau nulis apa lagi. So... reviewnya please


	2. Chapter 2 : The One With Their First Met

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 2 : The One With Their First Met**

Jongin menguap lebar-lebar saat manik matanya menangkap bias cahaya masuk ke kamarnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan memeriksa beberapa notifikasi yang masuk. Ia berdecih, karena semua notifikasi yang muncul rata-rata tidak penting.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di seberang kamarnya. Dengan santainya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Niatnya hendak berteriak ia urungkan saat melihat tempat tidur yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut sudah rapi.

"Sehun?" matanya mengerjap bingung saat mendapati kamar tersebut kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Sehun? Hey, Oh Sehun! Dimana kau, sialan! Albino mesum! Dimana kau!?" Jongin berteriak lancang. Ia menelusuri rumah yang baru beberapa hari ia tinggali bersama Sehun. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh sudut rumah. Lelaki tan itu mulai panik. Panik karena ia tidak mau Sehun meninggalkannya... sendirian.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Sehun?" Jongin menghampiri pintu depan rumah mereka. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

"KAU DARIMANA SAJA!?"

"Ya Tuhan Jongin, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku hanya mencari udara segar di luar, sekalian mengajak Vivi dan Monggu jalan-jalan," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Jongin menunduk, membawa Monggu – anjing mereka – ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau... terlihat sangat nyenyak. Aku takut mengganggu tidurmu,"

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa sementara ia mempersiapkan sarapan mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak mengindahkan keinginan Jongin. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Jongin ke dapur dan membantu Jongin memasak nasi.

"Ah, Jongin. Tadi saat aku jalan-jalan, aku bertemu dengan Yifan Hyung tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Dia pindah di hari yang sama dengan kita waktu itu. Apa kau ingat?"

"Ya, tentu. Lalu?"

"Dia mengundang kita ke rumahnya. Makan malam bersama. Nanti malam kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak kok, jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh. Kau bisa kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya. Jangan rindukan aku," Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dan berlalu secepat kilat tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Jongin saat ini. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan jantungnya berdegup keras sekali.

"OH SEHUUUNNN BERANINYA KAU!"

.

.

.

"Permisi, kau Baekhyun kan?"

"Ah... iya, aku Baekhyun. Kau siapa? Darimana kau tau namaku?" Baekhyun terlihat was-was. Maklum, ia tidak mengenal orang yang menyebutkan namanya ini. Walaupun tampangnya seperti malaikat tapi kan bisa aja ada modus tersendiri dibalik tampang _angelic_ nya.

"Namaku Junmyeon, aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Kita pindah di hari yang sama beberapa hari lalu. Kau ingat?" Junmyeon tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Baekhyun nampak menerka-nerka ingatannya. Ingatannya menerawang jauh. Baekhyun ini tipe orang yang pelupa. Dia gampang sekali melupakan sesuatu. Apalagi jika hal tersebut tidak penting. Pasti akan hilang begitu saja bak ditelan bumi.

"Kau lupa ya? Salah satu anakku, Yi Han masuk kerumahmu waktu itu. Ia meng-"

"A! IYA! AKU INGAT! YA AMPUN, AKU INGAT HAHAHAHA. HARI ITU RUMAHMU SANGAT RAMAI AAA YA AMPUNN JUNMYEON," Baekhyun menjerit senang. Ia memeluk Junmyeon. Baekhyun memang selalu reflek memeluk orang jika ia berhasil memeluk sesuatu.

"Iya hahaha, dan sekarang kau yang ramai..."

"Ah Ya Tuhan, maaf Junmyeon-ssi,"

"Panggil aku Jun saja, kau sedang apa disini?" mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di taman dekat rumah mereka. Junmyeon memang sudah melihat Baekhyun dari awal, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama, aku bosan di rumah. Suamiku belum bangun, begitupula dengan anak-anakku. Oh iya Baekhyun, nanti malam maukah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku mengadakan makan malam bersama. Beberapa tetangga dekat juga aku undang tapi mereka belum memberikan kepastian. Kau bisa kan?' ujar Junmyeon dengan mata berbinar. Ia memohon dengan sangat.

"Tentu! Aku akan datang, lagipula aku juga ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengn tetangga. Hehehhe,"

"KYA! TERIMAKASIH BAEKHYUN AAAAAAAA!"

"Cih, sekarang kau yang berisik,"

.

.

.

Sore ini begitu tentram, dengan cuaca yang sejuk dan rintikan air hujan yang turun membat suasana khas musim gugur sangat terasa. Tapi nampaknya, suasana di luar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah Yifan dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon sangat sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal karena dua jam lagi tetangga yang mereka undang tadi siang akan datang. Walaupun tidak banyak, bagaimanpun juga ini adalah yang pertama untuk mereka. Mengingat sebelumnya mereka tinggal di apartemen bukan di perumahan atau kompleks.

"Yifannnnn...! Apa kau sudah memandikan anak-anak!?" ujar Junmyeon setengah berteriak.

"APA SAYANG? AKU TIDAK DENGAR!" Junmyeon mematikan kompornya dan bergegas menyusul Yifan yang berada di kamar anak-anak mereka.

"YA AMPUN! YIFAN!"

"Ada apa?"

"Dua jam lagi tamu-tamu kita akan datang dan kenapa kau masih saja berleha-leha, kau juga pasti belum mandi ya kan? Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, mandilah dan tolong sekalian mandikan anak-anak. Apa perkataanku kurang jelas?"

"Mereka... tidak mau mandi jika tidak denganmu," Yifan mendekati Junmyeon dan mengusap pipi Junmyeon perlahan.

"Tap-"

"Lagipula, papa juga inginnya mandi bersama mama,"

Wajah Junmyeon bersemu. Kupingnya merah. Yifan memang sering menggodanya tapi setiap kali Yifan menggoda Junmyeon, ia selalu saja bersemu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, tidak ada waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika 'tidak penting', kenapa kau selalu menikmati saat kita melakukannya,huh?"

"DIAM KAU NAGA BODOH!"

.

.

.

"Baekby, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum Chan, sebentar lagi,"

"Sayang, kau mengatakan kalimat yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ini sudah hampir puk- ah baiklah, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh,"

"Sabar Chan rambutku sangat susah diatur,"

"Aku masuk saja ya,"

"JANGAN!"

"Cepatlah keluar! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kuhitung sampai tiga jka kau tak kunjung keluar, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu Baek,"

"Jangan Chan aku mohon,"

"Satu,"

"HEY! KENAPA KAU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Dua,"

"YA TUHAN, IYA IYA AKU KELUAR,"

"Tig-"

"Puas kau!?'

Chanyeol terkejut dengan penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. Laki-laki mungil ini tampak menawan sekali dengan pakaian yang ia. Kemaja putih dan sweater berwarna _turqoise_ terlihat sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun, ditambah dengan _ripped jeans_ dan sneaker yang senada dengan kemejanya.

"Chan, kenapa bengong? Ayo, Junmyeon hyung pasti sudah menunggu,"

"Ah i-iy-iya. Ayo,"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Bohong jika ia tidak tahu bahwa Chayeol sedang terpesona dengan penampilannya. Karena memang itulah tujuannya, dan dia berhasil. Seratus persen.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Junmyeon dan Yifan yang berada di sebelah rumah mereka. Saat mereka sampai di rumah bernomor 12 itu, sudah banyak tamu yang hadir. Ramai sekali.

"Aku rasa kita yang terakhir,"

"Ya. Dan ini gara-gara kau,"

"AAA! BAEKHYUN! KAU DATANG , YA AMPUN KUKIRA KAU TIDAK AKAN DATANG," seru Junmyeon sennag saat mellihat Baekhyun memasuki ruumahnya.

"Maaf hyung kami terlambat,"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula acaranya belum di mulai kok. Ayo masuk, kita berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang sudah datang,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengekor Junmyeon menuju ruang santai kediamannnya. Memang benar, sudah banyak orang disana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berkenalan dengan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian berdua, pindah di hari yang sama dengan kami dan tuan rumah kan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada pasangan yang memiliki kulit kontras di hadapannya.

"Ah iya, aku Oh Sehun dan ini Jongin. Kami baru menikah kurang lebih 2 minggu yang lalu," sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang tentu saja dibalas dengan baik oleh Chanyeol.

"A... pasangan baru ya, senang sekali melihat pasangan baru seperti kalian. Pasti sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya. Hahahaha ya ampun maafkan aku," canda Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, karena memang pada dasarnya mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Acara malam itu berjalan sangat lancar. Dengan beberapa salam pembuka dari Yifan dan bincang-bincang ringan serta masakan Junmyeon yang lezat, semuanya begitu terasa hangat. Pukul setenga sepuluh, tamu-tamu kembali ke rumah mereka masing. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mereka berdua merengek pada Chanyeol dan Sehun agar tinggal lebih lama.

"Biarkanlah saja Chan, Hun. Lagipula aku kesepian, anak-anakku sudah pada tidur semua,"

"Tapi Junmyeon hyung, apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak kok, kalian berdua juga boleh tinggal jika mau,"

"Baiklah,"

"YEAYY!" sorak Baekhyun dan Jongin bersama. Dua laki-laki itu sangat girang dengan keputusan pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini di minum tehnya," Yifan menodorkan senampan teh ke hadapan lima orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Wah terimakasih hyung," Sehun langsung meminum teh yang baru disajikan itu dengan cepat.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, Junmyeon hyung. Anak-anak kalian sangat menggemaskan, Yihan dan Jinglei sangat manis seperti Junmyeon hyung sedangkan Daoming dan Yanzu sangat tampan seperti Yifan hyung. Benar-benar gen yang hebat," ujar Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Yang diajak berbicara hanya saling memandang. Ekspresi mereka mendadak berubah, seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya... mereka bukan anak kami,"

Empat orang yang tadinya tersenyum mendadak membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. _Jaw drops._

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Baiklah akan kami ceritakan dari awal," Yifan berdehem. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Junmyeon erat. Sesekali mengusap jari-jari Junmyeon yang putih mulus bak salju.

"Aku dan Junmyeon. Kami bertemu lewat situs kencan online, teman kami yang menyarankan situs tersebut. Kami berkenalan dan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah pertemuan tersebut, kami menjadi semakin dekat dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Jumnyeon kekasihku dan dia menerimanya,

"Setahun kami menjadi pasangan kekasih. Tapi beberapa hari setelah anniversary kami, keluarga Junmyeon mendapat musibah. Rumahnya hancur terbakar beserta dengan... seluruh keluarga Junmyeon. Waktu itu, Junmyeon memang sedang berada di teman rumahnya jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa,

"Lalu setelah kejadian tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Junmyeon. Aku mencoba untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Junmyeon karena hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki saat itu. Kemudian kami menikah,"

"Kau menangis,Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kepada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Cerita mereka sangat mengharukan. Lanjutkan hyuuuunnngggg,"

"Beberapa bulan setelah kami menikah, kami menemukan Daoming di dekat gedung apartemen kami. Ia tertidur dengan tenang pada sebuah kardus yang berisi sebuah selimut dan secarik kertas. Dia bahkan belum punya nama waktu itu, lalu aku dan Junmyeon memutuskan untuk merawatnya,

"Satu tahun kemudian, saat kami sedang berada di rumah sakit untku menjenguk nenekku. Kami bertemu dengan Yihan. Ia baru saja lahir di dunia tetapi ibu dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Yihan tanpa pertanggung jawaban. Mungkin karena kondisi jantung Yihan yang lemah saat lahir. Setelah kami mendengar kondisi Yihan, kami membawa pulang bayi tersebut dan merawatya sampai sekarang,

"Jinglei dan Yanzu, mereka berdua anak dari kakak sepupuku yang meninggal saat melahirkan mereka, karena ayah mereka mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah meninggalnya kakak sepupuku, kami berdua memutuskan untuk merawat mereka,"

Junmyeon tersenyum memandang Yifan. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Yifan. Ia memelk Yifan erat. Sedangkan Yifan mengecup pucuk kepala Junmyeon.

"Ah, kenapa jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Sudah selesai tentang cerita kami. Hey Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Kalian berdua kan sudah menikah selama empat tahun, kenapa tidak mengadopsi anak?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengusap air matanya.

"E..ee.. itu ss-sseb-enar-"

"Aku belum siap," Chanyeol membelakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun baru saja.

"Baek, ka-"

"Lebih baik kita katakan yang sebenarnya saja Chanyeol,"

"Ada apa hyung? Kalian tampak... mengerikan," cicit Sehun. Takut dengan perkataanya yang akan menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selama ini jika ada orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang serupa dengan Junmyeon hyung, kami akan menjawab 'kami belum memikirknnya' atau 'kami hanya ingin mengabiskan waktu berdua dulu' tapi jika dipikir-pikir semua jawaban itu rasanya sulit dpercaya,

"Empat tahun selalu bersama, apa masih kurang,huh? Sebenarnya kami sudah sering membahas hal ini dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Chanyeol, memang dia ingin sekali mengadopsi anak tapi aku belum siap karena..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan Chanyeol,

"Huft, baiklah. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol bisa dibilang hidupku sangat suram. Orang tuaku bercerai sejak aku SD. Aku tinggal dengan ibuku tapi setiap akhir pekan aku selalu mengunjungi rumah ayahku. Begitu terus sampai aku akhirnya duduk di bangku SMA. Ayahku mulai menghindar. Ia selalu menolak jika aku berkata akan mengunjunginya dengan berbagai alasan,

"Setiap kali aku menceritakan hal ini pada ibuku, ia tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang pasti atau setidaknya membuaat hatiku puas. Kalian tahu, saat itu aku masih remaja. Aku ingin semua kemauanku terwujud. Pada akhirnya aku nekat pergi ke rumah ayahku tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Aku kira aku akan bahagia saat bertemu dengan ayahku tapi nyatanya tidak,

"Ada wanita lain di rumah ayahku, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. Ayahku salah paham, ia kira aku datang ke rumahnya atas perintah ibuku. Ia lalu menarikku dan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam bak air di kamar mandi, ia juga menyiramiku dengan alkohol. Dan yang terakhir dia mengikatku dan membiarkanku melihatnya bercumbu dengan wanita tersebut,

Dua pasangan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan sesama membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam juga ikut terkejut. Karena Baekhyun jarng sekali menceritakan hal ini ke orang lain.

"Maka dari itu, sampai sekarag aku masih sedikit trauma. Aku takut akan berakhir seperti ibukku atau bahkan ayahku. Aku takut anakku merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi untungnya Chanyeol mengerti dan mau memaklumi keadaanku,"

"Hyung aku salut sekali denganmu, kau sangat tegar dalam menjalani hidup," sahut Jongin. Laki-laki ini terisak dalam tangisan.

"Ya, mungkin karena Chanyeol. _He comes to my life like a sunshine,"_

Chanyeol lantas memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menenggelamkan Bekhyun ke dalam dadanya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

"Hey, Tuan. Aku juga butuh bernapas," mereka semua terbahak. Yang tadinya sedih, perlahan rasa itu mulai menghilang.

"Pasangan baru, tidak mau menceritakan tentang kalian?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu momen ini akan datang dan mau tidak mau mereka harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Tatapan itu dibalas dengan anggukan manis dari Jongin.

"Oke. Jadi... sebenarnya aku dan Jongin sudah mengenal dari kecil. Kami pergi ke sekolah yang sama, kami juga bertetangga. Kami sangat akrab dulu, tapi semenjak aku pindah kami kehilangan kontak dan tidak pernah saling menghubungi lagi,

"Awal tahun lalu, setelah kurang lebih 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku dan keluargaku mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Aku kira hanya kunjugan biasa. Tapi ternyata, ayahku dan ayah Jongin berniat menjodohkan kami. Kami tidak bisa menolak perjodohan tersebut karena kondisi ayahku yang sakit-sakitan dan perusahaan ayah Jongin yang kurang stabil,

"Kami akhirnya menikah dua minggu yang lalu karena kami tidak mau mengecawakan kedua orang tua kami. Jadi pada dasarnya, kami tidak saling mencintai," Sehun menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke Jongin. Laki-laki tan itu menunduk.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya ini. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Tunggu dulu, kalian bilang tadi kalau kalian tidak saling mencintai? Jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah melakukan _nya_?" Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bngung. Jongin yang semula menunduk cepat-cepat menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Aaa... kami hanya sebatas menyentuh, kami belum benar-benar melakukannya" jawab Sehun.

 _Bohong._

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak tidur satu ranjang?"

"Apa-apaan, kami tentu tidur satu rajang,"

 _Bohong._

"Apa Sehun benar Jongin? Kalian benar-benar tidur satu ranjang?"

"Ya, tentu,"

 _Bohong._

.

.

.

"Chan... apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak juga, kenapa baekby?" mereka sudah berada di kediaman mereka sendiri saat ini. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka. Lelaki mungil itu duduk di pngkuan Chanyeol yang tentunya disambut baik oleh Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menempalkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Hanya menempel. Cuckup lama memang hingga membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"HEY! Kenapa tidak membalas?" tanya Baekhyun. Manja.

"Kau tahu jika aku membalasnya, hal ini akan berlanjut kemana-mana,"

"Aku memang... menginginkan ini berlanjut kemana-kemana," Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya, jarak diantara mereka sudah lenyap. Bibir mungil Baekhun bergerak perlahan mengikuti alur ciuman Chanyeol. Ia merinding dengan segala perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol menysupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Membuat desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

" _I think its going to be a long night for us,"_

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Dan sekarang ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur kesayangannya.

"Sehun,"

"Jongin? Kau belum tidur? Ada apa?" Sehun terkejut saat melihat kepala Jongin menyembul keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak... hanya saja, aku tidak bisa tidur,"

"Tumben sekali, kau kan tukang tidur Jong," Sehun mendekati Jongin. Menatap manik Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memandang Jongin dari jarak dekat. Dan ia menyadari bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya ini sangat manis.

"Aku... sedang tidak mau sendirian,"

"Kau mau tidur bersamaku?"

"B-bu-bukan itu maksudku, aku han-" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Baiklah,"

Jongin melangkah perlahan. Bagaimanapun juga ini yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Apalagi dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak terprediksi. Tidak jarang Sehun membuat pipi Jongin bersemu merah ataupun jantunnya beregup kencang.

"Aish, kau lama!" Sehun menggendong Jongin. Koala hug. Dia bergegas melangkah menuju kamarnya. Benar kan? Sikap Sehun memang tidak terprediksi.

"HEY! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI! TURUNKAN AKU! YA TUHAN! SEHUUUNNNNN!"

.

.

.

Notes

Hai hai. Maaf ya sedikit terlambat. Makasih bangett buat yang sudah mau review. Karena jujur, awalnya ga pede buat ini. Hehehew, maaf ya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review kalian semua. Yang jelas, saya berterima kasih dengan sangat.

Nah, disini sudah terungkap semua ya hehe. Chapter ini memang ditujukan untuk menceritakan latar belakang masig-masing pasangan.

Oya, kalau tidak salah ada yang tanya main pairnya disini siapa? Kalo masalah itu, karena saya terinspirasi dengan serial tv Amerika yang judulnya "Friends" dimana dalam serial ini semua peran dibuat setara. Tidak ada yang menonjol atau tenggelam(?) wkwkkw. Judul per chapternya juga saya terinspirasi dari "Friends" ini hehehe.

So... sekian dari saya. Mohon reviewnya yay^^. Sampai ketemu next chapt


	3. Chapter 3:The One With The Wedding Ring

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 3 : The One With The Wedding Ring**

Ini hari Rabu. Hari favorit Junmyeon. Biasanya dia akan memasak makanan spesial untuk keluarga kecilnya atau membuat _cupcake_ warna-warni kesukaan anak-anaknya. Menikmati waktu santainya dengan duduk tenang sembari membaca novel detektif kesukaannya. Namun, tampaknya Rabu kali ini berbeda dengan Rabu-Rabu sebelumnya.

Lelaki yang memiliki kulit seputih salju ini tidak bisa tenang sejak pagi. Ia sibuk menelusuri setiap bagian rumahnya. Menyingkirkan apa saja yang menghalangi pandangannya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"Ya Ampun, dimana benda itu. Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali,"

"Bagaimana ini, Yifan pasti memarahiku,"

"Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan,"

Junmyeon mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang santai kediamannya. Ia lalu megambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak 'Baekhyun'. Setelah menekan tombol 'Call', ia mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke telinga kanannya.

"Baek, apa aku bisa mengunjungimu sekarang?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Apa? Kau ada di toko bunga? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan,"

Junmyeon segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan segera bergegas ke toko bunga milik Baekhyun. Sudah sebulan lebih mereka saling mengenal dan nampaknya hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup baik.

.

.

.

"SEHUN! BANGUN! YA TUHAN, SEHUN! INI SUDAH PUKUL 10, KAU TELAT SEHUN!"

Ya, itu suara Jongin. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 23 menit. Itu artinya, lelaki pucat yang berada di sebelahnya ini terlambat pergi bekerja. Semalam mereka memang tidur larut karena asyik _movie marathon_.

"Sehun, bangun. Ini sudah pukul 10 lebih, kau terlambat pergi bekerja,"

"Ini hari apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Rabu,"

"Aku tidak bekerja,"

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU KAN HANYA LIBUR DI HARI SABTU DAN MINGGU,"

Sehun lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di bawah bantal. Menekan nomor-nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Halo Ayah,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Ayah, maafkan aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja hari ini,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Iya, Jongin tidak mau kutinggal,"

Jongin sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. Ia terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel milik Sehun. Tidak ingin mertuanya salah paham, karena apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sehun adalah suatu kebohongan besar.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah Jongin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela sambil terus berbincang dengan ayahnya. Urusan perusahaan. Jongin sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya ini. Bohong jika ia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya ini malas bekerja. Tapi, bukan berarti harus mengarang sebuah alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Apalagi menyangkut pautkan dirinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Ayah," Sehun meletakkan ponselnya asal. Ia lalu merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa-apan kau ini,"

"Apa?"

"Kau berbohong,"

"Hn, lalu?"

Jongin benci kebohongan. Ya walaupun terkadang ia juga berbohong. Dan Sehun tahu itu. Sehun juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jongin akan marah. Bukan marah seperti membanting kursi ataupun mengeluarkan kata kasar. Gaya marah seorang Kim Jongin adalah memilih untuk diam. Tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama berjam-jam. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Sehun yang merasakan ada pergerakan di tempat tidurnya sontak mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Hening. Pemuda tan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya.

 ** _BRAK_**

Jongin membanting pintu kamar mereka kencang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ya Tuhan dia marah lagi,"

.

.

.

"APA!? BAGAIMANA BISA!?" teriak Baekhyun. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk merangkai bunga kini beralih memukul meja di hadapannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat orang-rang yang mendengarnya memalingkan wajah mereka ke Baekhyun.

"Baek kecilkan suaramu, kita jadi pusat perhatian," Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Mengucapkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang yang menatap mereka jengah.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan cincin pernikahanmu? Yifan hyung pasti akan marah jika mendengar berita ini,"

Ya. Cincin pernikahan milik Junmyeon hilang. Ia memang tidak memakai cincin tersebut setiap waktu. Biasanya ia akan menyimpannya di dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah yang terletak di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tapi entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini, ia benar-benar lupa dimana meletakkan cincinnya terakhir kali.

"Maka dari itu, jangan sampai dia tahu. Tujuanku datang kesini adalah meminta bantuanmu Baek,"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Temani aku ke toko perhiasaan, aku akan membeli cincin yang mirip dengan cincin ku yang hilang,"

"HA? Apa kau gila, hyung? Kenapa tidak berkata jujur saja. Lagipula apa kau yakin ada cincin yang mirip dengan cincin pernikahanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku masih ingat betul dulu saat aku dan Yifan membeli cincin pernikahan kami di toko tersebut, ada cincin yang mirip sekali dengan cincin kami,"

"Hyung itu kan sudah 6 tahun yang lalu,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk _cappucino_ miliknya yang sudah dingin. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berdiam diri di dalam sebuah kedai kopi yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dan seorang klien perusahaannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugasnya, tapi karena atasannya sedang sibuk alhasil mau tidak mau dia harus menggantikan tugas atasannya tersebut.

"Sial, lama sekali orang itu. Apa dia tidak tahu rasanya menunggu?" sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah arloji emas yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Ini bahkan sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kliennya itu tidak kunjung datang.

 ** _TRING_**

"Eum.. permisi, atas nama Tuan Cho?"

"Ah iya, mari kuantar. Tuan Cho sudah datang sekitar dua jam yang lalu,"

Seorang pelayan berambut sebahu tampak berjalan di depan laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang tampak khawatir. Mereka menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

"Tuan tamunya sudah datang,"

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menikmati _cappucino_ nya terkejut dengan perkataan pelayan tadi. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kecil tersebut ke meja di hadapannya. Ia lalu memerintahkan pelayan tadi untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Ah, silak-"

"Chanyeol?"

"Yifan hyung!?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan tuan Cho!"

"Aku... tuan Cho itu atasanku, dia tidak bisa hadir karena ada rapat mendadak di Jeju. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk menemui kliennya,"

"Aku klien tuan Cho!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tidak mengira bahwa kliennya kali ini adalah orang yang ia kenal satu bulan lalu. Tetangganya sekaligus teman baiknya. Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

"Jongin, jangan marah ya?"

"..."

"Nanti cantikmu hilang kalau kau marah,"

"..."

"Jongin,"

"..."

"Sayang,"

"..."

"Cintaku,"

"..."

"Oh Jong- AAAAAAKH! Hey! Kenapa menarik telingaku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam sih?"

"Habisnya daritadi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku,"

Jongin tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun. Ia masih marah tentu saja. Marah karena kebohongan yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Tapi jika boleh jujur, hati Jongin sedikit luluh dengan panggilan-panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku akui kalau aku salah. Dan kau bisa marah sepuas yang kau mau tapi aku mohon jangan diamkan aku,"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin yang sedang mencuci piring. Berdiri di belakang Jongin dengan raut muka sendu. Jongin sendiri tidak memperdulikan Sehun. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya semula. Sehun yang merasa jengkel dengan sikap Jongin memutuskan untuk mematikan kran air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jongin. Ia berusaha menyalakan kembali kran air yang masih ditahan oleh tangan kokoh milik Sehun.

"Jawab dulu perkataanku baru akan mengizinkanmu mencuci piring,"

Jongin akhirnya mengalah. Membiarkan hatinya menang melawan logikanya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun. Menatap laki-laki pucat dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menampakkan wajah datar khas Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, kau tahu kan jika aku benci kebohongan? Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Wa- jangan menyela! Walaupun aku tetap akan memaafkanmu, tapi tetap saja. Aku benci hal itu!"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia lega. Lega karena Jongin sudah berbicara banyak. Itu artinya kemarahan Jongin mereda. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan kan?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap, "Jangan diulangi ya,"

Sehun lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran konyol mirip balita. Jongin terheran-heran sendiri melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Pelukk, kalau di drama-drama mereka pasti berpelukan setelah berbaikan. Oh atau bahkan ada yang sampai berci-"

 ** _TING TONG_**

"Jongin! Sehun! Buka pintunya! Kami tahu kalian di dalam! Buka!"

Itu suara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berada di luar rumah Sehun dan Jongin sekarang. Menekan bell rumah tersebut berkali-kali. Jongin yang mendengar keributan tersebut bergegas menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya dan Sehun. Lantas membuka pintu tersebut.

"AH! Jongin kau harus ikut aku dan Junmyeon sekarang! Sehun? Antarkan kami, tolong ya ya ya ya ya ya. Aku mohon," pinta Junmyeon. Ia memasang _puppy face_ nya dan memohon kepada Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sebalah Jongin.

"Ada apa hyung? Mengantarkan kemana?" tanya Sehun kepada Junmyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Toko perhiasaan! Cincin pernikahanku hilang, aku harus membeli yang baru, yang mirip! Aku mohonnnn,"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memelasnya kepada Sehun dan Jongin. Mengisyaratkan agar segera mengantarkan mereka ke toko perhiasaan yang ditujukan Junmyeon.

"Baiklah kami akan mengantar kalian," ucap Sehun final.

.

.

.

 ** _DDDRRRTTT.._**

"Chan, ponselmu bergetar,"

"Oh, ah iya. Aku angkat dulu ya hyung,"

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran bersama Yifan untuk menyantap makan siang bersama. Setelah melihat nama "Baekby" tertera di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol segera mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke kuping kanannya.

"Sayang? Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Tidak, aku hanya akan memberitahu bahwa aku pergi keluar bersama Junmyeon hyung, Jongin dan Sehun. Kau sudah makan kan?"_

"Iya, aku sedang makan bersama Yifan hyung. Kami sedang berada di sekitar Apgujeong"

 _"_ _Apa? Kau bersama Yifan hyung? Apgujeong?_

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

 _"_ _Kami sedang menuju ke Apgujeong. Dan ini benar-benar gawat. Aku mohon, bisakah kau bawa Yifan hyung pergi dari situ? Ah iya, jangan sampai Yifan hyung tahu bahwa kami sedang berada di Apgujeong,"_

"Apa maksudmu,sayang? Aku tidak mengerti,"

 _"_ _Junmyeon hyung kehilangan cincin pernikhannya dan ia tidak mau Yifan tahu tentang hal ini. Kami sedang menuju ke toko perhiasaan untuk membeli cincin baru yang mirip. Aku mohon, jangan sampai Yifan hyung tahu akan hal ini, oke?"_

"Ha? Baek- hey Baekhyun! Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yifan degan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan yang barusan ia suapkan ke mulutnya. Chanyeol menatap Yifan bingung. Jujur ia masih tidak paham dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"A-ti-tidak, hanya saja sepertinya baterai Baekhyun habis dan sambungannya mati,"

Yifan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bohong jika ia tidak curiga dengan gelagat Chanyeol. Laki-laki berkuping lebar ini jelas-jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia juga merasa tidak enak. Takutnya mengganggu privasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini kita kembali ke kantorku saja ya hyung,"

.

.

.

"Apa kubilang, pasti cincin itu sudah tak ada hyung!"

"Aduh bagaimana ini, Baek? Aku tidak mau Yifan tahu tentang hal ini,"

Mereka sudah sampai di toko perhiasaan yang dimaksud Junmyeon. Dan memang sepertinya ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Junmyeon. Hari rabu yang selalu menjadi favoritnya mungin sudah tidak lagi sekarang. Penjaga toko tersebut mengatakan bahwa tidak ada cincin yang mirip dengan cincin pernikahan Junmyeon dan Yifan setelah melihat foto yang ditujukan lewat ponsel Junmyeon.

"Kau yakin? Tidak ada yang mirip?"

"Saya yakin. Jika tuan mau, kami bisa membuat yang mirip dengan cincin yang difoto itu. Tapi harus menunggu seminggu atau sepuluh hari sampai cincinnya jadi," jelas penjaga toko tersebut panjang lebar.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Suamiku akan curiga,"

"Ya kalau begitu, maaf kami benar-benar tidak bisa membantu anda,"

Junmyeon menghela napasnya panjang. Semua sia-sia. Harapannya musnah. Ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya baik-baik karena Yifan pasti akan marah mendengar hal ini.

"Aaaa, bagaimana ini Jongin? Hiks.. aku tidak mau pulanggg.. hiks," isak Junmyeon. Ia bahkan sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula menurutku Yifan hyung pasti akan mengerti jika kau jelaskan dengan baik-baik,"

"Iya hyung, aku rasa Jongin ada benarnya," Sehun juga ikut-ikutan mendekati Junmyeon. Menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Berharap bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Junmyeon lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya. Mencoba tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur kepada Yifan," ucapan Junmyeon disambut baik oleh tiga pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun lantas memeluk Junmyeon.

"Jadi kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun kepada Junmyeon.

"Iya, dan aku rasa ini waktunya Daoming dan Yihan pulang dari sekolah,"

Keempat pria itu lalu bergegas menuju ke mobil Sehun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari toko perhiasaan.

.

.

.

 ** _CKLEK_**

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja tiba di rumah mereka setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon.

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jongin saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pria yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Anehnya, Jongin malah diam seribu bahasa. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Ah,tidak. Hanya ingin memanggil saja,"

"Kau merindukan aku ya?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Jongin gusar dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan. Suaminya ini memang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi rupanya. Ia lalu kembali memokuskan tatapannya kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara berita dalam negeri. Pura-pura menyimak tayangan tersebut. Padahal kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik oleh tayangan berita.

"Ah iya, Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu," Sehun lalu meraih sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa. Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun. Memperhatikan tindakan Sehun. Heran karena Sehun jarang sekali bertindak seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu," Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin langsung menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu isi dari kotak tersebut.

Lantas ia membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Jongin terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah gelang perak. Tidk ada ukiran apa-apa di gelang tersebut. Sederhana memang tapi entah kenapa Jongin merasa ini adalah benda teristimewa yang pernah ia miliki. Ditambah dengan harga gelang ini yang bisa dibilang tidak murah.

"Se-sehun, kau..."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Aku melihatnya di toko perhiasaan tadi dan aku rasa ini cocok untukmu. Aku berterima kasih karena mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini dan mencoba sabar menghadapiku," Sehun mengusap surai Jongin lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini Sehun, terima kasih ya. Ini indah sekali. Aku suka," Jongin memasangkan gelang tersebut ke tangan kanannya. Memandang lekat-lekat gelang tersebut.

Jongin lantas memeluk Sehun erat. Yang tentunya dibalas baik oleh Sehun. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Hingga Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Dia tidak sadar bahwa posisi mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. Mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _kissable_ milik Jongin. Hanya sekedar menempel. Tidak lebih. Karena ini yang pertama untuk mereka. Dan Sehun tidak ingin membuat kesan pertama mereka hancur hanya karena hawa nafsunya yang tidak terkontrol.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol pulangg,"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke dalam rumahnya. Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapat saat masuk. Heran karena biasanya Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan teriakan melengking dan pelukan hangat. Ia lantas bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur ukuran _king_ milik mereka. Merasa tidak ada sahutan, Chanyeolmengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut dan mengecup kening laki-laki tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya,"

"Tidak juga, aku akan siapkan air hangat dulu," Chanyeol yang meihat pergerakan Baekhyun menahan lengan laki-laki tersebut. Menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau bilang salah satu impianmu adalah pergi ke Manhattan yakan? Apa mimpi tersebut masih berlaku?"

"Iya tentu saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita harus segera berkemas karena lusa aku akan mengajakmu ke Manhattan,"

Baekhyun memekik senang. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, ia segera memeluk suaminya tersebut. Walaupun ini adalah tugas kantor, tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Apalagi sudah lama sekali mereka ingin pergi berdua ke tempat yang jauh.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi. Ia bingung merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan perihal cincin pernikahannya kepada Yifan. Takut salah bicara dan Yifan akan marah kepadanya.

"Jun, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah lam sekali semenjak kau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi," Yigan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi mereka beberapa kali. Oh oke, jantung Jumyeon berdegup keras sekali saat mendengar suara Yifan dari luar.

"Iya, aku akan segera keluar,"

Selang beberapa menit, Junmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Yifan. Ia menghela napasnya panjang. Mentalnya sudah siap sepenuhny.

"Yifan ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"Oh ya, bicara saja. Ada apa?"

"Dengar, kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu menyimpan cincin pernikahan kita di dalam kotak yang ada di lemari?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Eum, tapi pagi ini aku tidak bisa menemukan cincin milikuu dimanapun. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku minta maaf, aku benar- benar tidak bisa menemukan cincin tersebut. Aku tanya pada anak-anak dan mereka juga tidak tau cincin tersebut. Bahkan aku sudah pergi ke toko perhiasaan untuk mencari cincin yang yaa mngkin mirip dengan cincin kita dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Yifan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau bisa marah sepuasnya,"

Yifan terbahak. Keras sekali. Membuat Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa?"

"Oh, ya ampun...HAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHA. Ya ampun, sayang kau HAHAHAHAHAHA,"

"Berhenti tertawa! Dan berbicara yang benar!"

"Oke,oke... ehem! Aku tidak akan marah padamu sedikitpun,"

"Yif-"

"Karena cincinmu ada bersamaku,"

Jumyeon membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Yifan barusan. Tak perah terbesit di pikirannya bahwa Yifan yang menyimpan cincinnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junmyeon hern.

"Aku melihat cincin tersebut di dapur sebelum berangkat bekerja. Tapi karena aku sudah hampir terlambat, aku langsung memasukkannya ke kantong celanaku tanpa memberitahumu,"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku sudah mencari-cari cincin tersebut kemana-mana dan ternyata kau yang membawanya," Junmyeon memukul-mukul lengan Yifan gemas.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas,"

"Hm,"

"Marah ya?"

"..."

"Junmyeon"

"..."

Yifan yang gemas dengan perilaku Junmyeon itupun langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Menggelitiki pinggang Junmyeon. Dan ya! 100% cara itu berhasil. Junmyeon tidak kuat menahan geli yang menyerangnya dan tertawa lepas bersama Yifan.

"Ini kukembalikan cincinnya,"

"Ah iya, terima kasih. Mulai sekarang aku akan memakainya terus. Supaya tidak hilang lagi,"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Notes

Hai hai wkwkwkkw. Haloo maaf ya telat lagi karena saya sibuk sekali disini wkwkwk. Oke kalau begitu semoga chapter tiga ini tidak mengecewakan karena jujur saya mulai kehilangan feels Chanbaek huhu T.T tapi untuk chapt depan saya akan berusaha memperbanyak Chanbaek yehet wkwkw.

Terimakasih untuk kalian-kalian semua yang sudah memberikan review. I really really appreciate that guys. Even though i cant answer it but im really thankful 3

Dan tolong reviewnya ya untuk chapt ini XD. So ya, i think thats it and see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4 : The One With The Special Day

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 3 : The One With The Special Day**

Baekhyun membuka dompet bergambar kucing yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dollar Amerika dan meyerahkannya kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir.

" _Take the change,"_

" _But sir,its-"_

" _Just take it,"_

Gadis yang semula kebingungan itu lantas tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun berulang kali. Ia lalu menyerahkan beberapa _paperbag_ yang berisi belanjaan Baekhyun.

" _Enjoy your holiday,"_

" _Thank you,"_

Setelah memastikan semua barangnya lengkap, Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan toko pakaian tersebut. Ia mengeratkan mantel hitamnya dan melangkah cepat menyusuri jalanan New York.

Ini adalah hari keempat ia dan Chanyeol berada di Manhattan,New York. Dua hari lagi Chanyeol akan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan urusan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Baekhun yang dipastikan akan bosan berdiam diri di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

Padahal mereka sendiri belum puas menyelusuri New York dengan segala keindahannya. Mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berbelanja. Bahkan mereka baru mengunjungi Patung Liberty hari ini.

Angin musim gugur malam itu berhembus cukup kencang. Memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk semakin mengeratkan syal merah dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel hitamnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chanyeol aku pulangg," Baekhyun melepas matel hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di sofa. Ia lalu menghampiri suaminya yang sedang asyik tiduran sambil menyaksikan serial tv khas Amerika.

"Hm, sudah mendapatkan barangnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia lalu menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Besok kita mau kemana?"

"Besok hari terakhir untuk kita dan sampai sekarang kita belum mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jujur bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Entah dia yang terlalu berharap atau memang ada yang salah dengan perjalanan mereka kali ini.

"Tapi aku yakin besok akan menjadi hari terindah untukmu," Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan mencium gemas pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita lihat saja besok,okey?"

.

.

.

"Daoming,Yihan,Jinglei,Yanzu tolong tenang dan dengarkan mama,"

Empat bocah dihadapan Junmyeon yang semula tidak mau diam seketika duduk tenang setelah mendengar ucapan sang mama. Mereka menatap Junmyeon dengan ekspresi bingung. Jarang sekali mereka diperlakukan seserius ini oleh Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, kalian tahu kan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun papa?"

"Yaaaa"

"Kalian tahu apa yang biasanya kita lakukan saat hari ulang tahun?"

"Kue,"

"Kejutan,"

"Hadiah,"

"Hm hm, benar sekali. Nah, sekarang mama mau kalian semua ikut mama membeli barang-barang untuk ulang tahun papa,oke?"

Bocah-bocah dihadapan Junmyeon mengerjap bingung. Tapi setelah itu mereka langsung menganggukan kepala mereka. Tanda bahwa mereka mengerti dengan ucapan Junmyeon.

Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Yifan. Dan Junmyeon berencana mengadakan kejutan untuk Yifan nanti malam. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberikan ucapan ulang tahun kepada suaminya tersebut sejak tadi pagi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, ia bergegas membantu anak-anaknya berganti pakaian. Menyiapakan persediaan makanan-makanan ringan yang dibutuhkan anak-anaknya.

"Ma, apa hanya kita yang akan pergi belanja,"

"Huum,"

"Bagaimana dengan _aunt_ Baek?"

"Sayang, _aunt_ Baek sedang tidak berada di rumah sekarang, jadi kita tidak bisa mengajaknya,"

" _Aunt_ Jongin?"

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa tidak terpikirkan,"

.

.

.

Jongin meletakkan roti tawar yang baru saja ia panggang ke sebuah piring putih dihadapannya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumahnya. Menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam sebuah cangkir berisi bubuk kopi hitam. Mengaduknya sebentar lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja makan.

 _ **CKLEK...**_

"Sayang, apa kau lihat dasi merah marunku?" Sehun nampak keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangan kanannya ada map tebal berisikan dokumen-dokumen kantor. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng jas hitam legam yang diperolehnya dari sang ibu.

"Sehun kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali? Ini masih pukul delapan,"

Sehun yang melihat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung bergegas menghampiri Jongin.

"Ada rapat mendadak di kantor. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa sarapan di rumah, kau makan sendiri tidak apa-apa ya?"

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana Sehun mencium bibir Jongin. Hubungan keduanya sudah mulai terbuka. Mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. Bahkan Jongin akui bahwa ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Lebih dari seorang teman.

"Ya aku rasa tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong soal dari merah marunmu. Aku baru saja mencucinya kemarin dan pasti belum kering. Pakai yang hitam saja ya?"

"Baiklah,"

Pria tan itu segera pergi ke kamar mereka dan mengambil dasi hitam milik Sehun. Ia lalu memakaikannya di kerah kemeja Sehun dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, ia lantas membantu Sehun memakai jas hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"Datanglah ke kantorku saat makan siang nanti. Kita makan siang bersama,oke?"

"Huum aku akan datang,"

Sehun meneguk kopi hitamnya sampai habis. Tidak memperdulikan kepulan uap yang keluar dari minuman tersebut. Ia lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin lembut. Lalu beralih ke pipi kanan Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga. Hati-hati ya,"

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sehun dan Jongin. Ia hendak menjemput Jongin dan mengajaknya berbelanja keperluan ulang tahun Yifan bersama. Tangannya menekan bel rumah tersebut. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga pemilik rumah tersebut keluar.

"Oh, Junmyeon hyung. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Tidak,"

"Ikut aku ya, hari ini ulang tahun Yifan dan nanti malam rencananya aku mau memberi kejutan untuknya. Tap sebelumnya aku harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk kejutan itu,"

Jongin tampak berpikir. Ia sedikit ragu dengan ajakan Junmyeon hari ini karena rencananya ia ingin membersihkan rumah. Tapi ia juga tidak enak hati menolak ajakan Junmyeon tersebut.

"Anak-anakku juga ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Junmyeon meyakinkan. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Junmyeon akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan laki-laki berwajah malaikat tersebut. Ia lantas merapikan penampilannya, mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya.

" _Aunt_ Jongin!"

"Yihan!" Jongin membawa Yihan kedekapannya. Ia memeluk gadis berumur lima tahun itu gemas. Ia bahkan mencium pipi kanan Yihan.

"Ikut dengan kami ya ya ya,"

"Iya sayang aku ikut,"

Yihan memekik senang setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia lantas menyuruh mamanya untuk cepat menjalankan mobil mereka dan bergegas membeli peralatan untuk kejutan nanti malam.

Junmyeon mengendarai mobilnya perlahan. Sesekali ia mengajak Jongin mengobrol dan menanggapi ocehan anak-anaknya.

"Huwaa...maa...Yanzu nakal...hik..hiks,"

"Ya ampun Jinglei, mama sedang menyetir. Bisakah kau hentikan tangisanmu,"

Bukannya menghentikan tangisannya, gadis berumur tiga tahun itu malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Disampingnya, Daoming mencoba menenangkan adiknya tersebut. Jongin yang mendengar keributan di belakangnya merasa jengah. Ia akhirnya mengambil alih Jinglei dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Sssttt...sssttt, sudah jangan menangis. Nanti cantikmu hilang jika menangis sayang,"

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pantat Jinglei perlahan. Sesekali juga ia mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu. Mencoba menghentikan tangisan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Buth beberapa saat sampai Jinglei benar-benar tenang. Bahkan ia tertidur dengan tenang di pangkuan Jongin. Menggenggam lengan Jongin erat.

"Sungguh, aku rasa kau seharusnya mengadopsi anak Jong,"

"Apa-apaan sih hyung,"

"Aku benar lan? Buktinya Jinglei bisa tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukanmu, bahkan kau bisa menghentikan tangisannya,"

"Tapi ka-"

Perkataan Jongin terpotong oleh getaran dari ponselnya. Ia berjengit kaget merasakan getaran halus d pahanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Sehun.

"Halo?"

" _Halo sayang, kau dirumah?"_

"Tidak, aku pergi. Junmyeon hyung tadi menjemputku, kami akan membeli barang-barang untuk ulang tahun Yifan hyung. Ada apa?"

" _Hm begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang. Kau tidak usah datang ke kantorku nanti siang, aku ada rapat sampai sore. Dan sepertinya juga aku akan pulang telat. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa makan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Merepotkan!"

" _Ya ya ya cerewet,"_

"Tsk. Sudah ya kututup, bye!"

" _Hey Jong-"_

Junmyeon terkekeh dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Jongin sedang merajuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Kena-"

"Hyung bagaimana caranya mengurus surat perceraian?"

"Astaga,Jongin!"

.

.

.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...**_

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar hotelnya dan Chanyeol. Ia memutar matanya malas.

" _Who's that?_ "

" _Room service,"_

" _But i dont ask for room service,_ "

" _Mr. Chanyeol ask for it,"_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memesan _room service_ sedangkan semenjak pagi ia tidak berada di kamar mereka. Persetan dengan itu semua, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.

" _Here, for you,_ "

Petugas hotel dengan kemeja hitam itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar ke hadapan Baekhyun.

" _What the hell,_ "

" _Mr. Chanyeol want to see you in lobby at 3 pm,_ "

" _Ha? What do you mean?_ "

" _Excuse me Sir,_ "

" _Hey! Oh my god!_ "

Walaupun banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Baekhyun, ia tetap membuka kotak berwarna coklat yang tadi ia dapat dari petugas hotel. Jujur ia takut. Takut kalau isinya sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi mengingat ini dari Chanyeol, rasanya mustahil kalau pria itu memberikan sesuatu yang membahayakan untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat tutup kotak tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah kertas putih dengan beberapa paragraf tulisan diatasnya. Baekhyun yakin bahwa yang menulis surat ini adalah Chanyeol.

' _HAI SAYANG! Aku yakin pasti mencemaskan aku pergi tanpa pamit, tapi tenang saja aku masih sehat dan masih hidup kkkk. Aku ingin kau pakai baju ini dan pergi ke lobby hotel pukul lima nanti. Akan ada mobil yang menjemputmu dan kita akan segera bertemu^^'_

"Baju apa sih?"

Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi bulat besar setelah ia melihat sebuah kemeja putih dengan beberapa jahitan benang emas di sisi lengan kenan dan kirinya. Dibawahnya terdapat celana jeans hitam dan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran elegan di atasnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat terpana dengan ini semua. Tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal _cheesy_ seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun mereka kenal dan ini yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol memperlakukannya bak putri di negeri dongeng.

Setelah menilik jam di ponselnya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia ingin terlihat menawan di depan Chanyeol malam ini.

Butuh hampir satu jam Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya. dan sekarang jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga. Kurang beberapa menit lagi dan ia akan turun ke lobby hotel.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?"

.

.

.

Yifan memarkir mobil silvernya dengan epik di halaman rumahnya. Menutup gerbang dan melangkahkan kakinya tegas menuju rumahnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Seharian ia sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Ditambah dengan kekecewaan yang membuncah di hatinya. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, tapi sejak pagi tidak ada orang yang memberinya ucapan selamat.

Ia masih bisa memaklumi jika pegawai kantor tidak memberinya ucapan karena mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu. Tapi Junmyoen dan anak-anaknya juga tidak memberikan ucapan selamat. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak membalas pesan dan panggilannya. Bukan hanya Jnmyeon dan anak-anaknya, ibunya. Orang yang melahirkannya pun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Aku pulang!"

Laki-laki keturunan Kanada itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Rumahnya sepi sekali. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Bahkan lampu utama rumah tersebut tidak dinyalakan. Aneh, karena jelas-jelas lampu halaman dan teras menyala terang.

"Jun? Dimana kau?

 _ **KLIK**_

"SURPRISE!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Happy Birthday,Sayang!"

"Happy Birthday, Pappaaaaaa!"

"Happy Birthday, Hyung!"

Yifan benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Junmyeon membawa sebuah kue coklat dengan lilin angka '32' di atasnya. Ada Jongin disebelahnya membawa sebuah kotak besar dan paperbag coklat. Dan anak-anaknya berdiri di depan mereka dengan membawa balon-balon berbagai warna dan memakai topi ulang tahun berwarna biru langit.

"Papa, tiup!" Yanzu menjulurkan tanganya ke arah Yifan. Minta digendong dan senang hati Yifan mengangkat anaknya tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.

" _Make a wish pa,"_

Yifan memejamkan matanya sebentar dan meniup lilin dihadapannya sampai padam. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"YEAY!"

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan. Ia baru saja sampai di sebuah restoran bintang lima di Manhattan.

" _Excuse me, are you Mr. Baekhyun?"_

" _Yes,"_

" _Please, come with me. I'll show you the table,"_

Baekhyun hanya menuruti kalimat pelayan tersebut. Ia berjalan perlahan di belakang pelayan dengan berambut pirang sebahu tersebut. Pelayan tersebut membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah meja dekat balkon dengan pemandangan kota New York yang indah.

" _Here's your table, Mr. Chanyeol will see you in a while,"_

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menundukkan dirinya di selah satu kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol. hari ini dia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara petikan gitar dari arah balkon yang terletak di sebelah kirinya. Sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya ke balkon tersebut. Itu Chanyeol.

Pria berkuping lebar tersebut duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memangku sebuah gitar akustik. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang tidak asing baginya dan Baekhyun.

 _Neoreul wihae doraseoneun ge anya_

 _Imineon geuege gatjana_

 _Nae sarangnae sangcheoneoegen_

 _Jungyo hajian janha_

 _Naege ijeuran malhajima I Love You_

 _Ni moseub jiwojil ttaekkaji_

 _Geuwa haengbokhan ni moseubeul_

 _Gakkeum buyeojugeni_

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Chanyeol yang dihadapannya benar-benar berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dia kenal selama ini. Chanyeol yang ini 200% lebih keren dan lebih romantis.

"Hei, kenapa diam?"

"Tidak, hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua? Ini Manhattan, New York. Kita di Amerika. Bukan di Seoul. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tempat sebagus ini, lalu membelikan aku baju, oh bahkan menyewa limosin untuk menjemputku. Dan sekarang, kau tampil di hadapan pengunjung-pengunjung. Kau gila ya?"

Mudah saja, aku kan punya uang hehehehe. Lagipula juga teman-teman perusahaanku juga banyak membantu,"

"Dasar tukang pamer!"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta kan Baek?"

"Cinta tidak ya?"

"Kau ini ti-"

"Oh aku ingatkan ya, yang pertama kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di hotel sejak pagi. Lalu kau tidak membalas pesanku dan panggilanku, kau bahkan tidak menelepon balik, yang ketiga, CELANA INI TERLALU PANJANG BODOH!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya gemas. _Hell yeah,_ ini di restoran dan Baekhyun dengan santainya memekik membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Baek,pelan-"

"No no, jangan berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku untuk diam!"

"Sudah ya sudah, kita makan saja kau pasti lapar,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan disini,"

"Tap-"

"CHANYEOL!"

"Iy-iy-iya, kita pergi,"

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya keras. Sia-sia semua usahanya untuk menjadi tuan romantis untuk Baekhyun. Ia sudah rela membayar mahal untuk memesan tempat di restoran bintang lima tersebut. Tapi rupanya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak romantis. Bukannya terharu, malah marah-marah. Paling tidak ucapkan terima kasih. Hhh, ini akan menjadi malam yang sulit untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Notes :

HALO! Wow setelah berhari-hari tidak update akhirnya saya update juga! Ada yang nungguin? Pasti gaada ya huhu T.T

Maaf sekali baru bisa update karena saya masih sibuk ngurus pendaftaran SMA hehe dan juga wifinya agak eror. But sekarang udah bisa yey!

Udah ah gamau banyak omong, enjoy ceritanya dan review ya... karena kalo ga ada yg review saya ga semangat :((( BYE BYE SEE U NEXT CHAPT!

p.s itu lagu yang dinyanyiin Chanyeol itu lagunya Cha Taehyun – I Love You

u guys can contact me through twitter ( TiaraMandy), open request and lets be friends XD

maaf sekai nya dikit saya lagi greget sama chanbaek soalnya XD


	5. Chapter 5:The One Where Jongin Finds Out

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 5 : The One Where Jongin Finds Out**

Sehun menilik arloji hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Ini sudah pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai dirumah sekarang, tidur di atas ranjang empuk bersama Jongin. Tapi pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat dia harus pulang terlambat. Mengendarai mobil di tengah jalanan Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa tempat tertentu saja yang masih ramai.

Saat mobil Sehun menginjak garasi rumahnya, ia dibuat heran dengan lampu yang masih menyala terang dari dalam. Tidak biasanya Jongin akan terjaga sampai selarut ini. Seingatnya juga tidak ada jadwal drama korea favorit Jongin di televisi malam ini. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Sehun segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jongin?"

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya suara televisi yang menampilkan acara berita dalam negeri. Sehun lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang santai kediaman tersebut. Maniknya menatap seseorang tengah berbaring di atas sofa putih yang berada di tengah ruangan. Itu Jongin. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam ponsel berwarna hitam yang menampakkan _chatroom_ dengannya dan Sehun.

"Pantas saja tidak dibalas," Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia mendekati Jongin dan mengusap kepala pria dihadapannya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti kelelahan menungguku, maaf ya Jong,"

Tadinya Sehun ingin membangunkan Jongin. Tapi meliht air muka Jongin yang pucat dan lelah, ia urungkan niat tersebut. Sehun lantas meraih kaki Jongin dan melingkarkan kaki ramping tersebut ke pinggangnya, ia juga meletakkan kedua tangan Jongin dan menyampirkannya ke pundak kokoh miliknya.

"Kau berat juga ternyata,"

Belum setengah jalan, tapi Jongin tampaknya terusik dengan gerakan kaki Sehun yang melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"Eh? S-se-Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm,"

"Ck, menyebalkan. Turunkan aku saja!"

"Tidak, lagipula kita sudah sampai di kamar Jong,"

Sehun merendahkan badannya dan merebahkan Jongin di atas kasur mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Tidurlah, aku mandi dulu,"

Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak beranjak dari kasur mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku katakan,"

"Tapi-"

"Please Sehun,"

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Kau besok libur kan?"

"Huum,"

"Bisa tidak, kita pergi. Berdua saja,"

Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. Jongin jarang sekali punya keinginan seperti ini. Wajar jika Sehun terkejut.

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana,hum?"

Mata Jongin berbinar. Ia tersenyum senang. Saking senangnya ia refleks memeluk Sehun dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih beribu-ribu kali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Hehe, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu mau kemana. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu diluar rumah itu saja,"

"Kita pergi kencan saja, bagaimana?"

"K-k-kencan?"

"Ya, kau mau kan? Kita nonton bioskop lalu makan siang di restoran sushi favoritmu lalu kita jalan-jalan sepuasmu. Oh, apa kau mau beli baju juga,Jong?"

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan memeluk leher Sehun erat. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengiyakan ajakannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku Baekhyun,"

" _..."_

"Oh benarkah? Hari ini?"

" _..."_

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu hal ini pada suamiku. Ya,terima kasih,"

Baekhyun meletakkan gagang telepon yang semula ia genggam kembali ke tempat asalnya. Baru saja ia mendapat panggilan dari pihak panti asuhan. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak. Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa mengatasi rasa takut dan traumanya. Disamping itu, ia juga ingin sekali melihat kehadiran anak kecil di antara dia dan Chanyeol.

"Baekby,"

"Chan!"

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali,"

"Baru saja ada telepon masuk dan tebak siapa yang menelepon?"

"Siapa? Jun hyung?"

"Aish, bukan!"

"Siapa? Mama ya?"

"Yoda bodoh, selama ini kita menunggu telepon dari siapa hah!?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan maksud ucapan Baekhyun. seingatnya orang-orang yang kemungkinan akan menelepon adalah Mamanya, sepupu Baekhyun yang super duper cerewet, Junmyeon hyung dan...

"YA TUHAN! PANTI ASUHAN! IYA PASTI PANTI ASUHAN!"

Chanyeol menepukkan tangannya keras berkali-kali. Wujud dari kebahagiaan yang ia alami saat ini. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bahagia saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan segera memiliki anak.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang, kita bisa berkunjung ke panti asuhan hari ini sekitar pukul sebelas, kau bisa kan Chan?"

"Tentu! Oh ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku senang sekali,"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi saja. Oke?"

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Laki-laki dengan telinga lebar itu melangkah menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku... aku mencintaimu,yeol" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku juga mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Masih kurang jelas dengan perkataanku? Sudah berulang kali aku bilang kepadamu, AKU TIDAK MAU PINDAH KE KANADA!"

" _For God sake,_ Junmyeon kau harus mengerti. Ini juga untuk kebaikan kita, untuk anak-anak. aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan anak-anak disini sedangkan aku harus pergi ke Brooklyn. Setidaknya jika kau pindah ke Kanada dan tinggal bersama mama, jarak yang akan ku tempuh tidak terlalu jauh,"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan urusan bisnismu yang mengharuskanmu pindah ke Brooklyn,"

"Tapi hanya dengan ini aku akan mendaptkan kenaikan gaji dan a-"

"Lebih baik tidak mengalami kenaikan gaji atau kehilangan aku dan anak-anak?"

"Jun-"

"Apa? Aku salah? Aku rasa tidak, karena jika kau bersikeras untuk pindah lebih baik kita berpisah saja,"

"HEY! JUNMYEON! Ada apa denganmu? Ka-"

" _Leave me alone,"_

"Say-"

"Dan Yifan, _you have to stop being so selfish_ ,"

Junmyeon menutup pintu kamar mereka keras. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri saat ini. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasanya semua permasalahan yang sedang terjadi diantara dia dan Yifan menjadi semakin rumit. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan sikap egois Yifan yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Padahal sudah berkali-kali mereka membicarakan hal ini, yang akan selalu berakhir dengan Yifan memohon maaf kepadanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi. Tapi jika sudah begini, nampaknya omongan Yifan hanyalah angan semata. Tidak pernah terbukti keberadaannya.

 _Well,_ dia akui walaupun nantinya di Kanada dia akan terbantu dengan kehadiran mama mertuanya – yang memang tinggal disana – tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri di negara tersebut. Apalagi ia sangat takut dengan lingkungan disana yang akan mempengaruhi anak-anaknya.

Junmyeon menengkelupkan kepalanya diatas meja kecil dipojok kamar. Perlahan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Banyak sekali pemikiran yang mengusik pikirannya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Dia benar-benar tidak mau pernikahannya dengan Yifan akan berakhir seperti ini. Lagipula juga ini masalah yang sepele.

"Apa aku harus mengalah saja,ya?"

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu utama rumahnya setelah mendengar bel berbunyi beberapa kali. _Shit._ Siapa yang berani-berani menganggunya saat ia sedang bersiap untuk menemui Jongin di gedung bioskop beberapa menit lagi. Ia dan Jongin memang terpaksa berangkat terpisah karena Jongin harus menemui teman kuliahnya tadi pagi.

" _Kau menyusul saja ya,Hun. Aku harus menemui Yixing hari ini, tidak enak jika harus membatalkan. Nanti setelah dari kafe, aku akan langsung ke gedung bioskop, oke?"_

 _ **CKLEK...**_

"K-ky-kyungsoo?"

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi,Oh Sehun,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau di London?"

"Hehe, kau pasti terkejut ya? Aku baru pulang kemarin sore, ya ampun aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun,"

Laki-laki bemata lebar yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun. Ia lantas memeluk namja jangkung tu dan mengecup pipi Sehun gemas.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau ini, lepaskan!"

"Kau tidak merindukanku,Hun?"

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku merindukanmu. Lagipula juga kita hanya mantan, Kyungsoo,"

Ya. Kyungsoo adalah mantan Sehun. Mereka menjalin hubungan yang cukup harmonis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berpisah sebelum Kyungsoo pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Ck, ya ya ya terserah kau. Ohya, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu, hahahaha bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan? Kalau begini,kau pasti menyesal kan putus denganku?"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, walaupun kita sudah tidak berhubungan tapi aku masih sering berbalas pesan dengan kakak sepupumu,"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia lantas mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk dan mempersilakan pria itu untuk duduk. Sepertinya seorang Oh Sehun melupakan acara kencannya dengan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik kan?"

"Huum, tentu. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih,"

"Huft... justru itu tujuanku datang kesini Oh Sehun,"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kita kembali bersama lagi?"

.

.

.

"Halo, Jiwon. Ya Ampun kau sangat menggemaskan,"

"Jiwon ini baru berumur satu tahun. Dia sudah ada di panti ini sejak umurnya baru sekitar 2 bulan. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan tidak ada kerabat yang mampu merawatnya,"

Bocah kecil yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di hadapannya Baekhyun itu seketika tersenyum senang saat mendengar namanya disebutkan. Menggemaskan sekali.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di panti asuhan sekarang. Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan beberapa anak-anak yang super duper menggemaskan yang sayangnya nasib mereka kurang beruntung.

"Chan, jika dilihat-lihat Jiwon mirip denganmu ya," Baekhyun menatap wajah imut Jiwon yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ha? Benarkah?"

"Jangan-jangan dia anakmu, tapi kau membuangnya karena malu,"

"HEY! Jaga omonganmu,Baek,"

"Hehehe, tidak kok aku hanya bercanda Tuan Park,"

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam. Bahkan Jiwon yang semula tertawa kecil sambil memainkan baju Baekhyun ikut-ikutan diam. Chanyeol masih setia mencubit-cubit kecil kaki gempal Jiwon. Sesekali ia menggigit gemas kaki itu.

"Chan,"

"Hm?"

"Jiwon... kita..."

"Aku tahu maksudmu Baek,"

"Benarkah? Tap-"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, pertama kali aku melihat Jiwon aku merasakan perasan yang aneh menguar di ragaku. Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku memiliki hubungan yang sangat kuat dengan anak ini,"

" _Cheesy_ sekali,"

"Ck, aku serius Baek,"

"Iya iya aku juga serius,"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. dia snagat senang sekarang. Jika ia sedang tidak berada di panti asuhan sekarang, dia akan berteriak dengan keras saking senangnya.

"Terima kasih,Baek. Aku mencintaimu,sangat,"

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih,Chan. Terimakasih sudah mau bersabar selama ini. aku juga mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar miliknya dan Yifan. Wajahnya masih merah dan matanya juga sembab. Jejak-jejak air mata juga masih terihat cukup jelas di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Semenjak tadi pagi, Junmyeon tidak keluar kamar sekali. Bahkan saat Yifan mengetuk kamar dan pamit pergi mencari sarapan – yang sampai sekarang belum pulang – untuk mereka.

Ia sedikit bersyukur dengan kedatangan kakak angkat Yifan kemarin siang. Menjemput keempat anak Junmyeon untuk ikut _pajamas party_ di kediamannya. Jadi anak-anaknya tersebut tidak menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan Yifan tadi pagi. Dan juga, tidak melihat keadaanya yang menyedihkan sekarang ini.

"Hhh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Berkali-kali Junmyeon menghela napasnya panjang. Ia masih terus memikirkan perihal yang diributkannya dengan Yifan pagi ini. niat hati ingin menghubungi mama mertuanya untuk meminta solusi tapi ia juga tidak enak hati. Takut mertuanya itu salah paham.

"Aku pulang..."

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Oh tidak, Yifan sudah pulang dan ia sama sekali belum siap untuk berbicara dengan suaminya itu. Jangankan berbicara, sekedar bertatap mukapun ia tak sanggup.

"Oh hei, Jun,"

"Hm,"

"Aku bawa-"

"Ya, letakkan disitu saja, aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan," langkah Junmyeon terhenti saat Yifan menarik pergelangan tangannya kencang.

"Apa-apa-"

Tiba-tiba Yigan menangkup rahang Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya secara kasar. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibir miliknya dan Junmyeon. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Melumat bibir mungil tersebut dengan – agak – kasar. Tapi lumatanny tersebut tidak dibalas oleh sang pemilik bibir. Malahan, laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Yifan itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yifan dari wajahnya. Yang tentunya tidak berhasil.

Sampai akhirnya, beberapa saat setelah itu Yifan memutus tautan mereka. Mengusap bibir Junmyeon pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

"Berhenti mengabaikanku,"

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan atasanku, dan dia bilang aku tidak harus dipindahtugaskan ke Amerika. Tapi ya, aku harus pergi ke Jeju untuk beberapa waktu, dan kenaikan gajinya juga tidak terlalu banyak,"

Junmyeon terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama ini ia kira hanya dirinyalah yang memikirkan hal ini. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Yifan akan bertindak sejauh ini. Karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa Yifan juga merindukan mamanya, merindukan Kanada.

"Dan tentang bersikap egois, aku... aku minta maaf, aku mengakui kalau aku memang _selfish_ dan itu menyakitkanmu. Maafkan aku ya,sayang. Aku akan berusaha mengurangi sikapku itu,"

Junmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Banyak sekali kalimat i benaknya tapi entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk keluar.

"Ak-aku.."

"Ada apa,hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini, karena kau pernah bilang bahwa kau rindu dengan Kanada. Kau juga pernah bilang bahwa kau sangat tidak sabar deng-"

"No,no. It's fine,Jun. Kau adalah prioritasku sekarang, jadi ya aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu,"

Junmyeon menghela napasnya panjang.

"Jadi? Kita tidak tidak harus pindah ke Kanada?"

" _Nope,"_

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yifan?"

"Huum, ya walaupun aku sangat rindu Kanada tapi aku akan lebih rindu denganmu jika yang kau katakan tadi pagi itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Ha? Tadi pagi yang mana?"

"Yang kau bilang kau ingin berpisah,"

Junmyeon tersenyum jahil. Suaminya benar-benar memikirkan perkatannya ternyata.

"Memangnya aku sudah menarik ucapanku tadi pagi,ya?"

"Eh? Tapi sayang, kita kan tidak jadi pindah,"

"Bukan berarti kita tidak jadi berpisah kan?"

"Jun!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ya ampun, aku bercanda kok tenang saja. Hahahahaha _you should see your face,_ Fan,"

Yifan yang gemas dengan tingkah Junmyeon itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat Junmyeon bak karung dan membawa berkeliling ruangan. Yang tentu saja dihadiahi pekikan melengking dari Junmyeon dan pukulan pukulan keras di pundak Yifan.

"YIFAN!"

.

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Sesekali ia meniup meniup telapak tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan. Malam ini dingin sekali. Terutama untuk Jongin yang sendiri. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam semenjak film yang akan ia tonton dengan Sehun tayang. Tapi Sehun tidak kunjung datang. Jongin yakin bahwa filmnya sekarang pasti sudah selesai.

"Kau bodoh sekali Kim Jongin,"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mudah percaya dengan bualan Oh Sehun,"

"Sekarang kau bahkan mengakui kalau kau mencintainya."

"Hhhh, aku seharusnya tidak jatuh terhadap pesonanya"

"ARGH!"

"'Bodoh bodoh bodoh!"

"Kim Jongin kau memang bodoh!"

Saking asiknya Jongin mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak sadar ada panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun di ponselnya. Baru saat ia sudah kembali tenang, ia merasakan ada getaran kecil di paha rampingnya.

"Oh, Baek Hyung? Ada apa?"

" _..."_

"A-ap-apa? Kau pasti salah lihat hyung,"

" _..."_

"B-baiklah aku akan kesana,"

Kaki ramping Jongin yang semula diam bergetar hebat. Baekhyun baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia melihat Sehun bersama pria lain di sebuah bar saat perjalanan pulang kerumah. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berbohong. Tapi,kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus disaat Jongin menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sehun?

.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu Sehun, Baek?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah seorang Oh Sehun dengan muka datar dan mesum mirip pedofil Amerika,"

"Err... tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Mana kutahu, Chan. Maka dari itu kita disini untuk mencari tahu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih,"

"Ck, bodoh begini kau tetap mendesah lebih jika kumasuki,"

"YAK!"

"Ssttt, kau menarik perhatian Baek,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam bar yang dimasuki Sehun dan _unknown man_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat di pojok ruangakn agar leluasa mengintau Sehun yang sedang menikmati minuman yang sepertinya mengandung alkohol tinggi di meja bar tengah ruangan.

"Hyung,"

"Jongin!"

"Cepat sekali, kau terbang ya?"

"Haha, kebetulan sekali tadi ada taksi yang sedang kosong. Omong-omong dimana Sehun?" Jongin berusaha menampilkan senyum manis milikny seperti biasa tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Karena jujur, di tempat ia duduk ia sudah bisa melihat Sehun bersama pria lain dengan sangat jelas. 100%.

"Errr... itu dia ada di meja bar,"

Jongin membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Niat hati ingin meghampiri Sehun saat itu jug. Meminta penjelasan akan apa yang ia liat saat itu. Tpi entah kenapa rasanya kakinya berat sekali. Seperti ada yang ribuan orang yang menarik dari bawah. Alhasil, yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menangis.

"Jong? Ya Ampun, kau menangis? Aduh bagaimana ini, Baek? Baek? Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun ka- HEY BAEKHYUN!"

Oh tidak. Itu Baekhyun. Dengan langkah mantap dan tatapan mata tajam kearah Sehun. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat untuk meghampiri Sehun yang sedang asyik meneguk minuman berwarna kuning keemasan dari gelas di hadapannya.

 _PLAK!_

"BRENGSEK! Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini, bodoh! Dan siapa ini? HA!? Kau membiarkan Jongin menunggumu selama berjam-jam di bioskop dan apa yang kau lakukan di belakangnya!? Kau selingkuh!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, menuduh yang macam-macam,"

"Apa kau bilang? Menuduh yang macam-macam? Jika kalian memang benar tidak selingkuh, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan,hah? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya kalau Sehun sudah menikah?"

Dan pertengkaran terjadi antara Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan kericuhan di klub malam tersebut. Jongin yang mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya pun mencoba untuk melerai mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar teradi di balik ini semua.

"Jongin?"

Sehun terpaku melihat Jongin engan buliran air mata yang jatuh berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"S-se-sehun,"

"Sayang, aku bisa jel-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan,Sehun. Sepertinya semua sudah terlihat jelas di mataku,"

"Tidal, kau salah paham Jong. Kami tid-"

"Aku rasa penjelasanmu terlambat,Sehun. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini,"

"JONGIN!"

.

.

.

END

HAHAHAHAHA gadeng canda kok guys. Masih ada satu chapter lagi.

Notes :

HAI! LONG TIME NO SEE YA GUYSSSSSS! Like wtf its been like 2 months aku ga apdet ff ini. IM SO SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART KARENA LIKE SERIOUSLY WIFI DI RUMAH AKU TU YANG KEK ANJIR NGADAT BANGET. But tenang aja, sekarang udah ganti wifi sih jadi semoga aja apdetnya bisa lebih cepat.

SIAPA YANG NUNGGUIN? /gaada/ HAHHAAHHAHA. Disini Jongin udah kek punya perasaan gitu ya kek Sehun. Makanya judulnya kali ini "where Jongin finds out" so ya gitu deh ya kalian tahu. Dan chapter depan itu FINAL CHAPT!

Oiya trus buat "Letting Go" maaf banget kali ini gaada sequel karena ya Cuma gitu ceritanya. Mereka pisa dan like lost contact gt dan selanjutnya bayangin sendiri-sendiri yahhh.

Trus buat what happened recently 'bout foto foto kai sama krystal, aku cuma mau ngomong aja sih ya kita seagai fans yang gatau apa-apa mending diem aja deh ya. Tbh gue juga gasuka kaistal sih, benci malah tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Like seriously guys u have your own life yang 100x lebih penting daripada ngurusin hidup mereka. Chill ur ass down, dude. Trus buat kalian-kalian yang abis ngeliat rumor ini langsung ngehate Jongin or even leave our fandom, gue Cuma bisa ketawa aja sih ya liat kelakuan kalian LOL. U said "we are one" tapi gini aja nyerah. Ketawa boleh ga sih.

Udah ah itu aja hahahah. Feel free to judge me ya guys HAHA but still spread love no hate.

OIYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! 1 review = 1 semangat buat gue HAHAHHA. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6 : The One With The Ending

**Mate**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Chanbaek, Krisho**

 **Chapter 5 : The One With The Ending**

Jongin berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli dengan hujan rintik yang turun membasahi jalanan Seoul. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah. Ia tidak seharusnya lari dari kenyataan. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Tapi nampaknya, hatinya tidak bisa sejalan dengan logikanya.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan dering telpon di saku mantel hangatnya. Itu pasti Sehun, atau Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. dan Jongin tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang akan mencemaskan dirinya, Sehun yang akan kelimpungan mencarinya – atau tidak – dan Chanyeol yang akan sibuk menelepon teman-teman sekitar mereka agar memeberi tahu jika bertemu Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahu harus kemana. Yang ia inginkan adalah lari sejauh-jauhnya dari orang yang sudah membuat malamnya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

Malam itu, dunia menjadi gelap bagi Jongin.

Dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Yang ia ingat adalah ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu terjatuh secara keras diatas tepi jalan.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika itu Jongin! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas!"

"Kau pasti mabuk! Yifan hyung, kau pasti mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk, Sehun! Aku berani jamin aku akan mati jika aku berbohong!"

 _It was Yifan._

Orang yang membuat Jongin terlempar bermeter-meter dari tempat berpijak malam itu adalah Yifan. Tentu saja tidak sengaja. Malam itu adalah malam yang melelahkan bagi Yifan dan ia mengakui bahwa ia kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengendarai _Range Rover_ nya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak?"

Baekhyun, dengan kemeja kusut dan mata sembab mencoba untuk membuat dua pria dewasa tersebut tenang.

"Ini masih di rumah sakit dan ya Tuhan ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Dan ingatlah didalam sana Jongin sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan nyawanya. Yang seharusnya kalian lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa, bukannya mengumpat satu sama lain,"

Yifan dan Sehun saling memandang. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar adanya. Mereka seharusnya berdoa untuk Jongin yang sudah berada dalam ruang semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Jongin yang sedang berjuang untuk kembali bangun dengan bantuan dari alat-alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung,"

"...?"

"Aku seharusnya tidak se-emosional itu. A-ak-aku panik, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ak-aku tidak seharusnya menerima ajakan Kyungsoo, aku seharusnya... hiks.. ak-aku.."

Semua tatapan di ruang tunggu tersebut tertuju kepada Sehun.

Pertahanan Sehun malam itu runtuh. Seingatnya ini adalah tangisan pertamanya setelah 10 tahun.

"S-sehun.."

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibunya bahwa aku akan menjaganya selama sisa hidupku, dan sekarang aku mengacaukannya... ak-aku payah, dia seharusnya mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada seorang bajingan sepertiku,"

"Sehun... ini bukan salahmu, ini takdir Sehun,"

"INI SALAHKU HYUNG! TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI BAHWA SEHARUSNYA AKU MENOLAK AJAKAN KYUNGSOO UNTUK MENEMANINYA MINUM, AKU SEHARUSNYA BISA MENGHENTIKN PERCAKAPAN KAMI DAN PERGI BERSAMA JONGIN. DAN INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!"

Malam itu, hujan rintik membasahi Seoul dengan langit gelap nan kelabu.

Dan malam itu, langit bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang kelabu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matnya berkali-kali. Putih. Kosong. Bersih. Tiga hal itulah yang terlintas di benaknya pertama kali setelah ia berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ada sesuatu yang menempel diatas hdung dan mulutnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan pening yang luar biasa di belakang kepalanya.

Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat tangan krinya tapi ia bisa merasakan kulit kasar yang menempel di punggung tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Jongin memang pening. Tapi ia yakin bahwa sosok yang menggenggam tangannya pagi itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tertidur diatas tangan mulus milik Jongin dengan kantung mata yang sangat tebal.

Jongin mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Niatnya untuk membuat Sehun bangun dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya sampai ia berada di salah satu tempat yang ia benci setelah Kebun Binatang dan Laut.

"Eungh..."

Sehun mengeluh. Sepertinya ia merasakan pergerakan dibawah kepalanya. Sehingga ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Jongin dengan cepat. Lalu pria tampan itu tersenyum halus dan mendekatkan kursinya kearah Jongin.

"Selamat pagi sayang,"

Jongin tidak membalas sapaan Sehun. Ia hanya mengelus lembut pipi Sehun.

"Kau mau makan?"

Jongin menggeleng. Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai benda diatas mulutnya. Melepas benda tersebut kasar dan bngkit dari tidurnya.

"Jongin, kau seh-"

"Ssst..."

Lelaki tan itu menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut Sehun. Memerintahkan pria pucat ersebut agar tidak banyak bicara karena kepalanya masih sangat pening.

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin setelah itu benar-benar tidak terduga oleh Sehun. Jongin menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir Sehun perlahan. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Tidak ada lumatan. Tidak ada lidah.

Sehun hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat merasakan bibir Jongin menempel dengan sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan Jongin memejamkam matanya erat dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jong, ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah Jongin mundur dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sehun, apa kau bahagia?"

"Apa maksudmu,Jong?"

"Selama ini, selama kau menikah denganku apa kau bahagia?"

"Jo-"

"Sehun, aku ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum lebar seperti tadi malam selama kita menikah,"

"Jongin, aku bu-"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas kejadian tadi malam, aku memaafkanmu dan aku hanya berharap hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak peduli siapa itu Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian lakukan atau apa yang ia harapkan darimu semalam. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau bahagia selama kau menikah denganku? Karena kalau tidak, mari kita cer-"

Sehun menarik rahang Jongin kasar dan mendekatkan bibir tebal Jongin agar bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Sehun melumat bibir Jongin dengan kasar. Tidak peduli dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil yang diberikan Jongin di dadanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir Jongin kasar agar pria tan itu membuka bibirnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ack-"

Segera setelah pekikan kecil tersebut, Sehun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Bermain-main dengan lidah Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin kewalahan dengan ciuman itu. Sehun melakukanya dengan kasar dan dengan tempo yang cepat, nampak sekali bahwa Sehun sedang tersulut emosi.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Jongin menampar keras pipi kanan Sehun setelah Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya memerah dan bengkak. Tangannya mengepal kencang.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebenarnya, Oh Sehun!?"

"Kau boleh menamparku sekeras dan sebanyak yang kau mau, kau boleh membentakku atau memaki sesering yang kau mau. Tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah terpikirkan olehmu untuk kita bercerai. Aku akui, semalam aku benar-benar seorang bajingan, ini semua salahku,"

"Sehun..."

"Dan tentang pertanyaanmu itu, aku memang merasa tertekan saat pertama kali kita menikah. karena sehrusnya aku menikahi seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa bahagia bersamamu Jongin,"

Jongin membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku mohon tetap bersamaku, Jongin"

.

.

.

"Sini Jiwon main bersama Hyung dan Noona,"

Junmyeon mengajak Jiwon kecil untuk bermain bersama anak-anaknya. Tentu saja balita itu senang bukan main. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari semangat menuju ruangan berwarna kuning dimana anak-anak lainnya berada.

Baekhyun dan Jiwon saat ini sedang ada di rumah Junmyeon. Semenjak Jongin di rumah sakit, Baekhyun jadi sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah Junmyeon. Menurutnya dengan ketidak hadiran Jongin di sekeliling mereka, semuanay terasa menjadi lebih sepi.

"Hhh, aku rindu Jongin,"

"Ini baru beberapa hari Jongin di rumah sakit tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun,"

"Iya hyung, aku juga merasa begitu,"

"Apa menurutmu Sehun dan Jongin baik-baik saja?"

"...?"

"Kemarin aku menelepon Sehun, aku menanyakan hubungan mereka setelah kejadian malam itu. Dan Sehun bilang semuanya baik-baik saja dan aku tidak usah khawatir, tapi aku terus-terusan memikirkan mereka,"

Junmyeon menghela napasnya panjang. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa hubungan Sehun dan Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Karena dia bersumpah bahwa jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada mereka, dia akan membunuh Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli siapa Kyungsoo itu.

"Jika Sehun berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, maka ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya hyug, aku yakin dia mampu memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin,"

 _ **DDRRTTT...DDRRTTT...**_

"Hyung,ponselmu bergetar"

junmyeon epat-cepat menyambar ponsel pintar dari atas meja dan mendektkan benda persegi tersebut ketelinganya.

"Halo?"

" _..."_

"Aku dirumah, Baekhyun sedang berkunjung,"

" _..."_

"Anak-anak sedang bermain seperti biasanya. Ada apa, Fan?"

" _..."_

"Jongin pulang hari ini!?"

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan Mercedes-Benz nya saat ia memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia membuka seat-beltnya dan bergegas mengambil sebuah tas tenteng yang berisi pakaian milikya dan Jongin dari kursi penumpang belakang. Ia juga menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Hunnie" Jongin mengelak ketika Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jongin dan hendak menggendong pria dihadapannya tersebu.

"Kau mungkin yain bisa berjalan sendiri tapi aku tidak yakin sayang. Naiklah ke punggungku cepat,"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka _piggy back_ kan,Sehun?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Jong,"

Jongin terkekeh geli saat Sehun dengan panik memutar badan tegapnya agar berhadapan dengan Jongin dan menggendongnya layaknya koala. jongin meneratkan pelukan tanggannya di bahu Sehun dan mengeratkan kakinya agar di tidak terjatuh mengenaskan.

"Aku pasti berat ya,"

"Tidak, aku rasa kau semakin kurus Jong,"

"Sehun terima kasih ya,"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya, hal-hal yang kau lakukan denganku. Aku sangat berterima kasih,"

"Kau bodoh,"

"APA!?"

"Iya kau bodoh, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kau memaafkan bajingan seperti aku ini dengan tulus,"

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, 13 tahun yang lalu ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tidak pernah serius mencoba menasehatiku. Pemuda itu berkata ' _when you forgive,you heal'_ dan aku tidak perah menyangka kalimat itu bisa sangat berarti dalam kehidupanku,"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud Jongin adalah dirinya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jongin mengingat perkataannya sampa sekarang.

"Hey! Kenapa berhenti? Aku sudah lelah Hun, ingin tidur,"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin,"

"Ew, kau _cheesy_ "

"Hey! Aku romantis bukan _cheesy,"_

"Cerewet! Cepat ayo masuk ke dala, disini dingin,"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab perkataanku,"

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau yakin kalian baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sekiitar 100x semenjak kau datang kerumahku. Dan aku tegaskan, aku dan Sehun dan baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang Sehun katakan di rumah sakit?"

"Iya, apa dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya Jong?"

"Dia tidak,"

"APA!?"

"Hyung, tenanglah. Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak menjelaskan kejadian malam itu,"

"Kau gila Jongin,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau memaafkannya begitu saja?"

"Ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjelaskannya waktu itu, tapi aku melarangnya. Aku tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu, karena jika aku mengetahui kejadian malam itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Sehun. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan malam itu tempo hari adalah hal yang buruk, dan aku hanya berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi,"

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Jong,"

"Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk memaafkan Hyung, aku hanya tidak mau masalah ini menjadi panjang dan bertele-tele,"

"Ah payah, padahal aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah si Do Kyungsoo sampai dia mati,"

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Aku percaya kau melakukan hal tersebut secara tidak sengaja hyung,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu kau Jongin. Maafkan aku sekli lagi, aku ben-"

"Sudahlah hyung, berhenti meminta maaf. Lihatlah aku baik-baik saja sekarang,"

Yifan memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Ia baru saja menemui Jongin untuk memina maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang menabrak Jongin malam itu. dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya.

Sehun menghampiri Yifan dan Jongin yang berada di ruang tamu kediamannya. ia tersenyum melihat interaksi Yifan dan Jongin. Lalu mengambil _coat_ tebal milik Jongin yang tersampir di sofa pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo Jongin, kita harus berangkat sekarang,"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hyung, aku tiitp rumah ini selama kami berlibur ya,"

Ya. Sehun dan Jongin memang memutuskan untuk berlibur sementara waktu. Menisirahatkan pikirn mereka ats kesibukan di Seoul. Hanya 2 minggu tapi itu sangat berarti untuk mereka demi mempererat hubungan mereka yang sempat goyah.

"SEHUN! JONGIN! Taxi nya sudah datang!"

Sehun dan Jongin bergegas keluar dari rumah mereka dan berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, Junmyeon. Chanyeol dan tentu saja anak-anak mereka.

"Hatii-hati disana ya Jong, aku akan merindukanmu,"

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk kami ya,"

"Uncle Sehun, jangan lupa ambil foto di patung Liberty,"

"Aku berharap sesuatu yang _hot_ akan terjadi disana,"

Sehun dan Jongin tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu Chanyeol, aku tidak mau anak-anakku dan Jiwon ternodai olehmu,"

"Kami berangkat dulu ya hyungdeul. Anak-anak yang manis, aunty berangkat dulu ya, Bye!"

Kelima bocah kecil tersebut melambaikan tangan kecil mereka kearah Jongin dan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan empat orang dewasa di belakang mereka.

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Jangan ada yang ketinggalan!"

"Sehun jaga Jongin dengan benar!"

"Sampai jumpa hyung!"

"Bye!"

.

.

.

 **END OF STORY**

Notes :

YUHU! Akhirnya aku sanggup menyelesaikan cerita ini. terima kasih untuk semua yangs udah review. Maaf ya terlambat karena saya tidak bisa me manage waktu dengan baik T.T

Tadinya mau bikin Sehun sama Jongin pisah, tapi banyak yang review bilang ga pingin liat mereka pisah, yasudah deh saya rombak ulang ceritanya. Semoga puas ya, karena aku juga bingung sama endingnya huhu.

Okheyyy, terima kasih sekali lagi dan tunggu cerita-cerita saya kedepannya ya. #spreadlove #nohate


End file.
